


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boyfriends, FTM Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Top Wade Wilson, Trans Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, deadpool is best boyfriend, superdads, tom holland(spiderman)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: A story about a trans gay spidey boi along with the merc with a mouth.Will these two work out or not? Well read to find out!





	1. Chapter one: A day of a life for a trans boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this on Wattpad under the same name if you'd like to read it there as well

You think being part of the lbgtq community would finally be nice to come out and be who you are, NOPE! Certainly not for most people and for Peter Parker it was absolute Hell! Basically becoming an outcast to his school except to his aunt and two friends Ned and MJ. All because of being trans he only told the truth about himself was that so wrong? 

Peter came out a year ago to aunt May who was understanding enough to have Peter be himself. Even helping him buy some binders to wear and casual teenage boy clothes but at school it seemed that being trans was a disease it made him feel like a disease... 

The worst of it all was that he became a bigger target of bullying from the school bully Flash Thompson. Whenever Flash saw him he call out this stupid name he called him "Hey it's Penis Parker!" or use the opposite pronouns Peter wanted to be called, that Peter could handle but one thing that he couldn't was his birth name just hearing that name would make peter freeze solid and have tears go down his face causing Flash to beat him up. 

***One day at school***

Peter was in class writing down notes from what the teacher had on the board. When the principle came in announcing that new students were going to the school now both up at the front. The teacher introduced the both of them "Class welcome Wade Wilson and Jordie Meri" the girl Jordie waved to everyone while Wade stayed silent a hoodie covering his face.  


"Please take a seat in the back." the teacher told them having them travel to the back of the room. Peter looked at Wade wanting to get a better look at his face but couldn't really tell with the hoodie covering most of his face.  


Once they got into the back Wade whispered to Jordie "Couldn't help adding yourself in here huh?"  


Jordie whispers back "ugh duh! But don't worry I'll rarely show up"  


"alright."  


After the class was over and everyone was in the hallway Peter noticed that Flash was picking on Wade. So he went up to go and stand up for the new student.  
When getting up there Peter heard flash making comments on Wade's face.  


"Why's a kid like you walking around with a ugly mug like that!" He pushes Wade over though he didn't care and just wanted to walk away he starts to get up as Flash leans over him about to kick him when Peter called out "Flash! Stop it you shouldn't pick on him for being new!"  


Flash turns and laughs "well look here it's Penis Parker! Trying to stand up to me huh?"  


"Yeah you stop picking on him. Let him get to clas-" Peter didn't get to finish as Flash punched him across his face causing his nose to bleed. "Now why don't you be good and stay out of my way Penny!" Hearing that name made peter freeze as flash was about to hit him again.  


Until Wade sucker punched him across his face causing Flash to fall on the floor at this point the principle came seeing what was going on asking the three boys and Jordie a witness to the fight in case anyone was lying.  


Peter was waiting outside the principle's office with Wade at the opposite side of the bench while Flash left walking back to class if looks could kill he gave daggers to the both of them. Jordie was then called in to explain what she saw.  


Glancing at Wade Peter didn't really know if to say hi or whatever he gulps about to say something before Wade cutting him off.  
"Thanks for the help today but I could of kick that guy's ass so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a week." he laughs "I don't think I introduced myself officially to you my name's Wade Wilson what's yours?" he held out a hand to Peter  


Peter took his hand shaking "Peter Parker nice to meet you.." he let go of his hand "um that name Flash called me you didn't happen to hear it did you?"  
"If you mean the penis one yeah. But the other one maybe I did maybe I didn't." he chuckles "but who cares right they're just names. Though if he calls you that again just give me a call I'll beat his ass."  


Peter gives a slight nervous chuckle "Yeah. Just names."  


***A bit later***

Jordie told the principle everything that happened with that she was aloud to go back to class. The principle came out looking at the two boys.  
"Well, since Jordie's story resembled both of yours and not Flash's you two won't get punished to seriously, but since Mr. Wilson hit Flash you have detention for a tomorrow night."  


"okay sir." Wade replied  


"Alright then now please hurry to class you to." he then goes back into his office leaving the boys alone.  
Peter blushes a little as Wade turn to him. His face in full view covered in scars "Hey, so would you like to possibly go to an arcade or movies this weekend?" he asked  


"ugh s-sure I wouldn't mind."  


"cool, cool can I get your number so I can text you?"  


"yeah um.. here you go." Peter takes out a piece of paper writing his cellphone number on the paper.  


Wade does the same and they give each other their numbers before walking off to their separate classes before Peter stopped dead in his tracks "Wait did I just get asked on a Date!" he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Day at the arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun at a arcade

***that weekend*** Peter got to the arcade seeing Wade at the entrance smiling Peter waved and called "Hey Wade!" Wade looking up from his phone smiled and waved back to Peter as he was coming over "Hey baby boy, glad you got here I was thinking you weren't going to show." 

"And miss out on hanging with you? No way." Peter replied trying to play it cool since it was his first date Wade puts an arm around him "okay let's go on in!" pulling Peter close to him walking in having Peter blushing again being this close to Wade. 

Once inside Wade hands peter a game card "here it has 300 points on it, you can play any game that gives tickets so you can get any prizes." 

Peter giggles a bit "thanks Wade, what about you are you playing anything?" he takes the card from Wade's hand touching his hand making Peter go red. 

"uh, hm.. let him think. About every damn game in here! I want all the tickets! I'll play them until they're dry!" Wade exclaims excitedly making Peter laugh at how ridiculous Wade was making the boy liking him more "geez wade your so wild." he smirks 

"Whatever Petey-pie go off and play and meet me at the prize corner in-" he looks at his watch "until the arcade closes." 

Having that being said the two boys went to different sides of the arcade playing the games that had the most tickets though Peter being alone was upsetting "guess this wasn't a date after all..." he mumbled while playing bass fishing as the wheel spun slowing down as the arrow landed on the thousand dollar tickets with the game counting the number of tickets to Peter's card making him a little happy that he had the jackpot. 

Looking over to the other side of the arcade "I wonder how Wade's doing? Maybe he didn't plan on this being a date and just wanted to come as friends." Peter thought to himself but either way it was still fun to play some games it'd be better if they played together. 

On the other side of the arcade Wade played Deal or No deal seven games in a row with people watching behind him as every time his suit case was the 100 tickets earing him 700 tickets. Though he was very frustrated the whole time he's been playing, earlier he really wanted to play games together with Peter but was to nervous to say and when Peter's hand touched his made his heart go wild. 

"I should of just asked him to play with me. His cute little ass sitting on my lap helping me picking out the cases and seeing him surprised when we got the 100." he whispered as his case was opened on the screen Wade yelled "GOD DAMNIT!!" even people who weren't around him at the game turned to him making the guy embarrassed. 

He quickly got up from the game red in the face and moving on to the next one. 

***Timeskip 15 minutes until the arcade closed***

Both guys were finished with the games they played and meeting each other at the prize corner. The lady behind the desk scanned the cards they had for the tickets that they gathered Peter had 1,175 tickets and Wade got over nine thousand! (If you guys get the reference) 

Peter marveled at Wade "Wow you're good at games Wade." 

Wade chuckles "Yeah I come here a lot quite good at most of these." trying to look cool in front of him though Peter was already impressed by Wade. 

"So what is it that you guys want the arcade's going to close in 10 minutes." the girl said. 

"2 of everything from the top for me please." Wade smiled 

The girl sighs "oh boy... I'm going to need help with this. What about you?" she looked at Peter who got a little nervous he knew what he wanted. Looking at a big Tsum Tsum plush of Deadpool "I-I.. uh I guess- never mind I think I'll save them for next time." The girl nods about to transfer the ticket points before Wade said "Get him that big Deadpool plush, I saw him looking at it I think he wants it." 

"okay." the girl sighed turn her head to the side calling to her coworkers "Guys! I'm going to need some help! These two got a lot of prizes to get!" 

Peter blushes looking at Wade "y-you didn't have to do that Wade." 

Wade rolled his eyes "I certainly did baby boy. I saw you eyeing it, you want it." 

Peter sighs "Yeah you're right. I did want it.." 

Making a victory punch Wade cheered "Yes! I knew it!" 

***Later***

After the girl and the coworkers got everything down for Wade and Peter it was closing time so the two went outside "t-thank you for getting this for me." Peter tried to hide his blushing face in the Deadpool plush "no prob baby boy." he rubbed Peter's head making him blush more. 

Wade giggled "You're so cute~" he cooed. 

"Don't call me cute! So why'd you buy two of everything from the top?" Peter asked as they started to walk back to Peter's home. "Give the second ones I got to charity. Because I'm a just a simple rich guy giving things to the needy." Wade imitates a rich guy like voice making them both laugh "You're so nice Wade." Peter begins to blush again "I had a fun day with you. We should do it again sometime." 

Now it was Wade's turn to blush lightly "ugh yeah, yeah same with me Petey-pie." he takes out his phone "how about we take a picture so we can remember this day?" "Okay." Wade holds up his phone and takes a selfie of him and Peter when done Wade sends it to Peter's phone "tell me what you think when you get it." Peter nods "alright. I'll see you at school on Monday." Wade smiles "alright see you there baby boy." Peter then walks into his apartment building waving bye to Wade as the door closed. He goes up stairs to his and aunt may's apartment looking at his notifications seeing the picture smiling "I hope we can be together someday." he whispers before closing his eyes taking a well deserved rest. 


	3. Chapter 3: Spiderman meets deadpool

***A year later***

Peter is now nineteen now going to college and working an internship at Stark's. Was busy enough for him to deal with but also being Spiderman made it more work for him, which means less sleep, more catching up to do with college work and still not being able to come out to Wade for being trans. After leaving that hell of a high school Peter felt so relieved like a big stress and anxiety was now off his back. 

People at the college were very nice to be around for once he felt accepted in his life. But with a dream there always comes a nightmare Flash was at the same college as they both graduated on the same year and this college was the top choice of everyone in the senior class. 

Only a few people including Peter and Flash got accepted to the college. Which again was unfortunate for Peter because his friend wasn't here to make him feel better, sure MJ and Ned were good friends to him and helped him out if needed but Wade was different unlike anyone else. To Peter he felt very safe around him because whenever Wade was around Flash would go easy on him a bit. 

The reason why Wade couldn't broke his heart when he got the news from Wade's family. They said that Wade had cancer or still had cancer and that he was going to a place where they could get him help but while he was there it turned out that he died. Peter wanted to go to the funeral but Wade's parents told him that they weren't going to have a funeral because Wade's body disappeared out of nowhere vanished "that's weird? How could a body disappear?" Peter thought when told though didn't bother to question. 

So after hearing that the world became nothing but black and white for Peter. But even knowing Wade died Peter still felt that it wasn't the time to tell his deceased friend of being trans. The only time Peter didn't see the world as black and white was when he was Spiderman slinging through the city fighting bad guys and just being free from all the stress in life! 

***One night after days of classes***

Peter dressed as Spiderman on top of a building sighs "What would it be like if you were still here?" he questions looking at the picture of him and Wade on his phone before putting it away continuing to look out over the city. 

His spidey senses started to go as someone appeared behind him. 

Quickly getting up facing toward the mysterious person. Seeing a man in a red and white spandex suite "Woah now don't shoot Spidey I came unarmed. Well except for my katana's but you never know when you need them." he shrugged a bit while holding up his hands showing that he didn't want to hurt Peter. 

"Who are you and why do you know me?" 

"well then let me introduce myself to you. The name's Deadpool I'm the mercenary with the mouth fighting crime killing the bad guys, while making money for it!" 

"So you're an assassin?" 

"No. Mercenary very different! I only kill bad guys or Trump if you count him as bad." 

"oh alright then." Peter sits back on the ledge 

Deadpool sits next to him "hey you hungry? I brought some cupcakes they always cheer up people." he hands one to Peter. Peter pulls his mask up to his nose "thanks. Is there a reason why you're here?" he asked taking a bite. 

"hehe I was going to ask you the same thing. Let's just say I'm looking for someone that goes to his college I haven't seen him in forever and I bet he'll be very surprised to see me." Wade bites down on his cupcake then taking a drink from his Spiderman water bottle and handing Peter a brochure of the college he was going to! 

"Really? I can take you there if you want I know a friend who goes there." he wipes icing off his cheek. 

"cool! Thanks spidey maybe I can reward you something for helping me getting there?" Peter could see a smirk forming on the guy's face as he licks white icing off his cupcake 

Kind of making Peter blush a little "u-uh the cupcake is fine." he puts his down and shoots a web just follow me. 

***Timeskip to the college***

Peter lands on one of the buildings of the college with Deadpool on his back who he had to carry all the way making it uncomfortable! "Okay we're here just go to that building and ask who you're looking for and they'll give them a call to meet you." 

Wade gets off of Peter's back "Thanks spidey. I'll see you around" he blows a kiss at Peter before jumping off the building disappearing into the night. Peter annoyed by that quickly slings back to his dorm taking off his suite putting back on regular clothes and the going on the couch laying down about to sleep when the room phone goes off. 

Peter picks up the phone "hello?" 

"Hi mister Parker can you come to the main building? A men says that he wants to meet you." the lady on the line said. 

Peter groans "okay I'm on my way." he hangs up the phone and goes down to the main building 

He stops when he sees an all to familiar face as tears come down his face "Wade..." 


	4. Chapter 4: Truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the truth

Peter runs over to Wade still in tears hugging him "Wade.. I-I missed you so m-much! I thought you died!" he cries into Wade's shoulder. Wade's arms wraps around Peter's body "there, there baby boy it's alright I'm here now don't worry." he comforts whispering to him. They pull away from the hug "Why don't I explain this in your dorm? Care to show me the way Petey-pie." Peter smiles "sure come on I have a lot to tell you also." 

***Getting to Peter's dorm***

Wade looked around the room it was better looking and cleaner than his apartment "Quite the nice place Baby boy." Peter shrugs "eh, it's not that great. Would you like anything to drink before you tell me why you're not dead." "No thanks unless you have any alcohol" 

"Sorry I don't not allowed on campus." Peter sits on the couch with Wade joying on the other side. "Well, let me start from the beginning after graduation my parents started to be asses and stealing my money from me that I earned from my job. Even telling me that I wouldn't be able to get accepted into any college because of my face!" 

"I'm sorry Wade." 

"Hold on Petey-pie I'm not done yet. A while down the road they kicked me out because I wasn't making enough money for them so I moved out to find a place of my own and not let them have any cent of my job money." 

"So what about them saying you had cancer? And that you died a-and your body disappearing?" "Getting to it Baby boy. I did have cancer but it never came back once my face got this way and for me being dead I faked my death in a car crash, quieting my old job getting a new one that pays in a lot of crash!" he laughs "but that's about it." he smiles Peter chuckles a bit "That's cool. I've very happy to see you Wade and... um.. there's something I got to tell you to." "Yeah what is it?" 

Peter whimpers scared "Will you still like me if I told you?" 

"Baby boy of course I would. You can tell me anything." 

Letting out a breather Peter prepares himself to say the words he's been wanting to say for a long time "I'm transgender." Peter braces himself to Wade has to say even though he said he'd still like him was it even true though? He was ready to take anything Wade was going to say to him. Meanwhile Wade blinks for a few seconds "Really? Huh. I never would have thought that, I'm glad you told me just being yourself baby boy." Peter looks up at him "So you're not disgusted by me or anything?" 

"No, it doesn't matter who you are Petey-pie boy, girl, man, woman, dog. Whatever I still like you the way you are nothing will ever change me for it." Peter starts to cry again hugging Wade crying into his shoulder getting his scent it felt so nice and comforting to finally be able to have someone close to him who he likes to be cool enough to stay with him. Wade rubs his back "it's okay baby boy let it all out. I'm here for you, I'm right here." he whispers Wiping the tears away from his eyes Peter pulled away from Wade "thank you so much Wade." Wade blushes seeing how happy Peter was "hehe n-no problem kiddo. Can I ask you this what was your original name? And are you straight?" 

Peter laughs a little "Sure I don't mind if it's you but please never say it again after this promise?" "I promise Petey-pie" 

"my original name was Penny. And I'm gay I like guys." Peter blushes lightly saying that he liked guys. "Wow that's a nice name actually. But I like calling you Petey-pie better." Wade looks at the clock "I should get going. I have a job to do in the morning it was good to see you again baby boy. I'll call you next time I come to see you." With that Wade left the dorm. Though it made Peter a little confused on why Wade asked him if he was straight then Peter blushed deep red "Does Wade have a crush on me!" he exclaimed hoping that Wade didn't hear him say that. 


	5. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets raped, Deadpool saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Serious topic in this Chapter if it triggers you then DON'T read it. Basically it's a little way for me to get out some of chances to not Self harm myself.

Soon after Wade left Peter started to get depressed he knew if Wade would ever date him he'd just end up leaving him. It always happened whenever Peter got a boyfriend even before his transition to being Male. 

Always the same 'It's not you it's me.' or 'Oh. You're trans? Well I'm not into trans guys. Since you're basically still female.' he sighed sliding down his doorway lightly crying. Wiping his tears away he gets up going to his dorm bathroom pulling out some scissors opening them wide taking them across his arms cutting himself a bit of blood but not much serious. 

Peter didn't cry he was use to this. Doing it for the pass few months since he started college. Taking a look at his arms "Looks good enough for now." walking out of the bathroom going to bed for the night. 

***The next day***

Peter was reading in the Library of the college having no classes today. He check his watch "I should start heading to my work soon." he closed the book ready to put it away when he heard laughing looking up he saw flash along with his goones as he sat down across from Peter "Hey Penis! Still a nerd whatcha doing? Reading a book about being a boy instead of a girl!" 

the other guys laughed while Peter just rolled his eyes "Not today Flash." 

he started to get up as Flash grabbed his arm "Why don't you come with us Penis, we can walk you to where you're going." he started to drag Peter with him as his goones followed taking him to where there were no cameras on campus ground. 

Having Peter backed up into a corner. Flash smiled devilishly "This is going to be fun." unbuckling his belt "Hold her down!" they held Peter down removing his pants and underwear showing his body part that he knows won't go away nothing he could change a constant reminder he was a girl. 

As Flash inserted himself into Peter having the boy whine with pain. Peter couldn't help but look at Flash's face that smile he had the pleasure he had doing this to him! Finally Flash did it, he broke Peter completely. 

"Man Penny I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time." 

"please.. stop.. PLEASE!" Peter begged as tears flowed down his cheeks. 

Then Flash stopped when a figure stood in front of them "don't you think it's consider rude to rape people?" he asked 

Flash growled "What gives you the right to talk to us!" 

"Oh I don't know... Maybe cause I'm DEADPOOL! And my phone camera has been recording your little gangbang here. It be a real shame if someone found out about it." Wade smiles under his mask. 

The goones were a little frighten knowing deadpool's reputation "You should listen to him flash, Deadpool can kill people in 30 seconds flat!" 

"Aw shucks you heard of that. I'm so honored." he gets out two hand guns "now let's make this quick let the kid go or I shoot you! Though I bet if you do let him go I'd still shoot you anyway." he shrugs "Now what's it going to be." 

Flash got up buckling up his pants chuckling "yeah right! Like I'm going to listen to some guy in a costume. Who made your guns they look very realistic. Hahahaha!" 

"Realistic!" He takes one of the guns shooting Flash's arm "did that seem realistic enough for you?" Wade asks walking up to him, now fuming mad Flash yelled "Why you fucking asshole!" using his unwounded arm to punch Wade. Taking his arm quickly Wade snapped his arm in half having Flash scream bloody murder and quickly moving away from Wade. 

"That's just a warning. Now I suggest you get out of here before the author makes me do even more gruesome stuff to you." he aims the guy at them as they run away. Wade chuckles to himself "works every time." he looks down at Peter reaching his hand out to him "hey need a hand buddy?" 

Peter looks up at him "Deadpool?" taking his hand 

Wade smiles under his mask again "That's my name don't wear it out! Glad I could help you out." 

"Thank you." he looks at his watch "No! I'm late for work at Mr. Toomes! I guess I should let him know I won't be coming into work today." Wade laughs at how cute Peter was being "Hey don't worry pal I can send him a message for you say I saved you from rapists. Now you should hurry to your dorm and get some rest after this little incident." 

"o-okay thank you Deadpool." Peter then hurries back to his dorm. While Wade smirks "right after I take this to the headmaster." 

***Later that evening***

Getting back to his dorm Peter immediately started cutting his arms this time having deep cuts bleeding. There was a knock on his door quickly Peter washed his arms getting the blood off and pulling his sleeves down. 

Opening the door no one was there except a cute teddy bear with a note. Picking both up he opened the note having it reading. 

_"I heard from Deadpool that you got into a incident with flash got you this to make you feel better baby boy." - Wade _Peter smiled hugging the bear as his heart beat fast it seems like now he was getting more feelings for his friend.__


	6. Wade's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Wade's r/NuclearRevenge on flash for all the pain and suffering that he gave his precious baby boy.  
> Wade: I'll make sure he suffers in the deepest hell!  
> Author-chan: *rolls her eyes playfully* I know you will.

After Wade left the gift he gave to Peter, Wade knew that he wasn't going to give the evidence to the college headmaster just yet. He was going to come up with the prefect revenge on Flash Thompson "you got that right Author-chan! I'm going to make him suffer till he literally begs me mercy! But right now I need sleep can't think of revenge while tired." he flops down on his couch asleep. 

***The next morning***

Wade wakes up early in the morning taking his phone texting a couple of friends who said that they'd pay him back for anything he needed. This was really needed! Next Wade was going to buy a lot of gifts for Peter starting today to make him feel better. 

Next was following Flash around and getting info on where he goes everyday at the college. Finally after getting what was needed it was time to set the plan into motion, 

Wade put a giant plush on Peter's dorm room mat this was for a special occasion. Looking at his adventure time watch Wade smiled as he watch Flash leave a bar drunk AF and by the way he was dressed Wade smirked "Looked like you got Frisky last night Flashy." 

Taking pictures of him with his phone. Watching as Flash walked all the way back to his dorm room walking in then coming back out fully dressed in nicer clothes now and not locking his dorm Wade smirked holding up bags of drugs, alcohol, and sex toys that he collected from Flash's mistress he was cheating with on his girlfriend "This is for messing with me and peter in high school." 

Dropping down to the dorm Wade pushes it in gently seeing the room that stood before him was an absolute mess! Which was perfect "ooooooh you are breaking so many college dorm rule violations Flashy." Wade then starts putting the drugs and sex toys around the room and slipping the alcohol bottles into the fridge. Seeing Flash's phone left on the counter he sends some dick pics to his girlfriend saying that it was meant for someone else. And finally for his enjoyment snaps his phone in half putting it on back on the counter. 

Smiling Wade walked out of the dorm locking the door from the outside and taking the key throwing it hard into some trees that were next to the college. 

***Later that Day***

When Flash's classes were over Wade had his friends jump him taking his wallet keys to his car and had him raped just like how he raped his baby boy. Watching as they did "hahaha! You like to rape my precious Petey-pie let's see how you like it! But this time Deadpool isn't going to save the day." After his friends were done with Flash they gave him his keys and wallet Wade then drove Flash's car to a car dealer selling it for 20,000 dollars. 

Wade took out a envelop putting the check inside it and wrote on the back 'To Petey-pie' putting it in one of his fanny packs. Smiling Wade turned to the reader "This is for breaking my baby boy." 

Finally at the end of the day Wade showed the head master the video of Peter getting raped "You might want to check out his dorm to." 

"why how come?" 

Wade looked side to side real quick and whispered " _Let's just say there's a lot of naughty stuff in the dorm_. You'd have to break into it because he lost his dorm key." 

The head master nods "thank you for letting me know about this Mr. pool. I'll make sure that the other colleges know about this student." 

"Perfect. Now I will take my leave." 

***Later***

Peter was walking back to his dorm having another of being bullied by flash. Going down his dorm hallway he noticed a gigantic unicorn plush standing on the outside his door way! Walking up to it "another gift? This is the fiftieth one the past week!" he sighs "how am I going to get this thing in?" he looks down seeing an envelop under it picking it up opening it gasping seeing the check of twenty-thousand dollars! 

"I see you got another one of my gifts huh?" Peter heard from behind him. He turned around seeing Deadpool "oh! Deadpool. You brought me these?" 

"Aw you know me. But yes I have brought you many gifts, one of your friends told me to. I suggest you thank them." 

Peter blushed "I will thank you. Umm.. okay I need to go study now. I'll hopefully see you soon." he opened the door going into his dorm dragging the unicorn in the dorm. 

"Me too." Wade replied blushing under his mask quickly leaving "AUGH!!! Author-chan stop making him so cute!!!" he yelled into the night going back to his apartment. 


	7. The offical Date!

Peter was in his dorm room studying when he heard a knock on the door. He goes to open it seeing Wade with flowers Peter chuckles seeing him "Wade what are you doing?" 

Wade clears his throat "Petey-pie would you do me the honor of going on a da- somewhere with me tonight?" he asked having a face red like a tomato, Peter gives a light gasp blushing having kind of hoping that one day he'd be asked on a date or something with Wade? Possibly not like the one he thought was a date. 

"Yes, I'd love to Wade." 

"Awe man! I knew you'd say no! Wait did you say yes?" 

Peter laughs "Yeah. I'd love to go somewhere with you tonight I won't be that busy." 

Wade smiles "great I'll pick you up a seven!" with that he gave Peter the flowers and bolts. Peter smells the flowers that reminded him of when he was still a girl going to the park picking out flowers for aunt may and uncle ben. He was surprised that Wade didn't notice his cuts in his arms which was a relief he didn't want him to find out about his self harm. 

Taking the flowers putting them in a vase Peter went to get cleaned up for whatever Wade had planned for tonight. 

***Later that evening***

As promised Wade picked up Peter at seven and took him out to dinner at a food truck. When Peter saw this he was a little confused Wade looked at him saying "Now I know what your thinking but seriously you got to try these tacos! It's like a taste of heaven!" he take's Peter's hand and goes in line for the truck. 

After they get their tacos the two boys sit on the curve. Wade instantly starts digging into the taco while Peter just kind of looks at his for a second before taking a bite and his mouth was filled with so much flavor. "mmmm it's so good~" 

Wade laughed at how cute he was being "I'm glad you like it baby boy." he blushes rubbing the back of his head "would you like it if I took you here for lunch. You don't have to pay I'll pay for it." he smiles not wanting to be creepy. 

Peter nods "Yeah how about every Tuesday?" 

"Now you're talking! Taco Tuesday baby!" Wade shouted 

This time it was Peter's turn to laugh before saying "hey I-" but Wade cuts him off. 

"Hold on baby boy I'd um... just like to let you know that" he gulps "That I'm in love with you and I want to be there for you and protect you from possibly other bullies who may or may not appear in coming chapters. But what I'm trying to say is will you be my boyfriend?" 

Peter's face was full red as his heart was beating fast "Yes! I will! I've been wanting to tell you for so long that I love you since we met." 

They both hug each other happy that they're finally together. Pulling apart Wade kisses Peter on his cheek "I was scared you say no." they both laugh before getting up from the curve holding each other's hands going back to the college. 


	8. Pride Parade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to a pride event in New York

It was close to pride month and peter really wanted to go. But there was a problem he had to work most of the month with Mr. Stark and he didn't really know how to say to his father figure that he was trans. A lot of thought were going through Peter's mind as he worked in his lab at the Stark tower. 

' _Will he be mad? What if he doesn't want me to work with him? What if what if- _'__

__  
_ _

"hey kid." Peter's thoughts were interrupted as Tony came up to him. Peter placed his web shooters down "y-yes Mr. Stark what is it?" 

"Come with me I'd like to show you something." he motions peter to follow him. 

Doing as instructed Peter followed tony to where he showed him his second Spiderman suite. Tony pressed a button on the wall making it turn around showing a pink, white, and blue suite Tony rubbed the back of his neck "I kind of got mentioned about you being trans.. So here you go a little something for pride month." 

Peter was overcome with joy running up to Tony hugging him "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mr. Stark I love it! Can I try it on?" 

"go for it kid." 

Peter smiles and takes the suite putting it on. He looks in a mirror aweing at how nice it looked especially on himself. Tony smiled placing a hand on his shoulder "Why don't you go down to the pride event? Have some fun?" 

"But don't I have to continue working Mr. Stark? I can't leave while still working." 

"Kid it's okay. I realized that I haven't been much concerned about you and being in the LBGT so consider this a free day from Stark industries but tomorrow I want you here at eight and continue working." 

Peter nods "okay I will I-I promise sir. Bit should I go in this? Won't people know I'm Spiderman?" 

"Peter I doubt people will think you're Spiderman, they'll just think it's a spray painted on. Now get going!" 

"Yes, okay! Bye Dad- Mr. Stark!" peter called as he dashed out of the tower. 

Tony smiled a bit at the thought of that Peter just called him dad. 

***Timeskip to the pride event***

Peter was walking down the street seeing a lot of people who either support or are part of the LBGTQ. Making him more comfortable then he ever was with flash picking on him from school to college, a lot of people started to give him looks and started to talk about his suite "Wow look at that suite!" 

"Is he a fan of Spiderman?" 

"What do you think he's wearing a costume painted as the trans flag! That's awesome wish I could get one for my sister." 

"oooh nice costume!" 

"Gay pride bud!" 

"You look beautiful! continue on being yourself!" 

The comments were making Peter blush happy getting positivity of who he actually was and it felt amazing. Then he heard a bunch of loud cheering from down the street "must be something big going on." Peter ran down to were the cheering was seeing a big crowd around none other than the famous Deadpool who was signing autographs. 

"Wow I can't believe Deadpool's here, I think I did hear about him being pansexual" Peter says to himself as he watches Deadpool continue to come down his way "oh hey! Peter right?" 

"y-yes nice to see you Deadpool" 

"Awesome! Nice to meet ya buddy! Wade talks about you all the time." 

"really?" 

"yep! He says you are times a thousand adorable! Plus he's sorry that he couldn't be here with you he's working right now. But! I promised him I'd hang out with you and nice suite to very colorful." 

Deadpool wraps an arm around Peter and starts to walk with him. As people started to fangirl taking pictures and posting them on social media. "So tell me about yourself what goes inside your little cute mind~" 

Peter laughs a bit blushing "Well, right now I'm in a great relationship with my boyfriend Wade and glad he has a cool friend like you. You seem to get him the most." 

"ohh~ And may I ask by get him the most besides personality wise?" 

"Let's see you two are very funny, always there for people, and overall nice guys to hang with." Peter smiles 

' _ughhhhh! TOO CUTE!!_ ' Wade yelled in his mind ' _Can you blame me author-chan my baby boy is to pure for this world!_ ' mentally yelling at the author. Anyway both just walked around saying hi to people who came up to them when peter noticed a binder booth! "Deadpool c-can I go over and get some binders?" 

"Totally I'm all for it little buddy!" he ruffles peter's head and go over. Peter marveled at the ones which had captain America, ironman and Deadpool on them getting them all "c-can I get these please." 

The vender takes the binders price checking them "that'll be 13.95" Peter was about to take his wallet out when Deadpool said "it's alright I'll pay for it! Here you go and why don't you buy yourself something pretty you'll look even more fucking fabulous." 

The vender was kind of weirded out but takes the money and hands the bag of binders to Peter "have a nice day love birds." 

That comment made both guys blush though from what Peter could tell Deadpool wasn't blushing. Which made it a little awkward for both because Peter didn't know that his boyfriend was standing with him and Wade not wanting to tell Peter it's him or else he'll be endangered. 

Deadpool cleared his throat "well I should get going now bad guys to kill money to earn. I'll tell Wade to call you tonight bye~" With that Wade jumped or tried to jump to a roof of a building to make a exit. 

***Later that night***

Peter checked his face book seeing over a hundred messages with him and Deadpool at the pride event even a freaking link to a news article saying ' **Deadpool with transgendered young man! New superhero romance?** ' 

"Uh-oh this can't be good.." 


	9. Help from an.. older sibling like person?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans peter now genderfluid Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki aren't related in my universe of marvel

The day after Peter saw the news of Deadpool with him. Anywhere he went he was bombarded with questions of this supposed relationship with Deadpool and it was getting constantly annoying! 

" _Why can't people just leave me alone I don't like all of this attention_ " he whispered in one of the bathroom stalls he would usually hide in from Flash though since said bully got kicked out of the college this placed seemed good to hide for now. 

His phone started to buzz seeing messages from his friends asking where he was to hang out but he already knew what it was actually about and just turned his phone off. So he took out his mp3 player out clicking on one of his favorite songs "cut hair" by Mounika and started to softly sing along 

_Often I am upset That I cannot fall in love But I guess This avoids the stress of falling out of it_

_  
_

_Are you tired of me yet? I'm a little sick right now but I swear When I'm ready I will fly us out of here I'll cut my hair Strangely he feels at home in this-_

Peter stopped when he heard a knock on the stall door "hey can you hurry up please!" he heard the voice say. Peter panicked pulling out his ear buds "s-sorry, sorry I'm coming out." he gets up unlocking the stall door seeing a guy he assumed couldn't really tell with black hair, pale skin, and green eyes wearing blue jeans, a horn like helmet on their head with one broken off and a shirt saying genderfluid with a cup filled with the colors of the genderfluid flag with a purple binder under it. Peter heard about that but didn't know hat being genderfluid was. 

Peter realized that he was staring "o-oh s-sorry I was staring, I'll be going now.." he started to walk away when the person said "wait don't I know you from somewhere?" Peter gulped 'oh now here we go again..' he thought "um.. I don't think so.." 

The person snapped they're fingers "oh yeah now I know. Your the kid that was seen with Deadpool! Peter parker aka Spiderman" they chuckled 

"h-how do you know I'm Spiderman?" 

"Mortals.. don't you recognize me?" 

"N-not really.." 

"ugh" they then change into Loki the god of mischief, lover to Thor and part of the avengers "seriously? It's quite obvious that you're Spiderman and I work with my boyfriend on the avengers so don't worry I won't be announcing your secert." 

"So why are you here at my college?" 

Loki changes back to what he was wearing before "Deadpool asked me to help you out today and I couldn't get out of it so here we are. Now you going to show me around or not?" 

"I guess I could take you to the cafeteria it's about time for lunch just follow me." 

Loki shrugs "alright spider person." Loki stands by Peter as they walk together and Peter couldn't take his eyes off the shirt what did it mean? Loki takes notice and says "I rather you stop looking at my shirt please it's very rude to me." 

"Sorry I just don't get what genderfluid means..." 

Loki sighs "you could have just asked. Genderfluid means that I can be any gender I want male, female, non binary, both or neither whatever it is I can be." 

"wow, that's cool so what are you now? And your pronouns? I wouldn't want to get it wrong." 

"Well right now I'm both my pronouns can be he,she, they, them or you can just use my name." 

Peter smiled and looked around noticing no one was coming up to him asking questions that's a first for today. "H-hey no one is coming up to asking annoying questions!" 

Loki smiles "you can thank me for that. As this form I like a mortal that shouldn't be messed with and everyone knows it." excuse me for a sec he turns out to the crowd of students "IF ANY OF YOU COME NEAR THIS BOY TODAY OR ANYOTHER DAYS I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HURT YOU!!!" he yelled 

Before continuing to walk with Peter "so lunch? I'd like to get something to eat." 

Peter felt so happy right now that he had some kind of older sibling to help him and liked that Deadpool had Loki come down to check on him he was a real good friend who needed to repaid back. "Um.. Loki would you like to listen to this song I like?" 

"sure why not." Loki puts one of the earbuds in and the song plays 

_Often I am upset That I cannot fall in love But I guess This avoids the stress of falling out of it Are you tired of me yet? I'm a little sick right now but I swear When I'm ready I will fly us out of here I'll cut my hair Strangely he feels at home in this place_

***With Deadpool and Thor***

Let's just say that Thor wasn't happy that Deadpool had his partner leave the tower on their anniversary! "I REGRET NOTHING AUTHOR-CHAN!!" 

Resulting in Thor endlessly shocking Deadpool with lightning "The next time you do this Deadpool I will not hesitate to feed you to sharks." 

"eh I've had worse done to me. Mostly by myself in the second Deadpool movie, come on author-chan think of something creative!" 


	10. Support from superdads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear if anyone is confused for this chapter I know about Endgame and what the ending is. BUT! This is a different universe for the marvel characters used in any chapters  
> Plus I'm kind of a big fan of superfamily

It was a few days after meeting Loki. Peter was working in his lab at Stark tower when his phone started to ring seeing it from an unknown number, he knew unknown numbers were either wrong numbers, scammers, or bad news and hopefully it was one of the first two. 

So he picked it up "hello?" 

"Yes, is this Peter Parker?" 

"It is who is this?" 

"This is chief Moore of the New York police department I regret to inform you about your aunt." 

Peter's heart dropped "w-what happened to her?" 

"Well she was in a car crash and seriously injured she asked us to call you while we got her to the hospital. We don't know if she'll make it or not but when you get time I suggest coming to see her." 

Peter felt a few tears go down his face he sniffed "O-okay thank you chief Moore." 

"No problem son." 

With that Peter hangs up his phone as he wipes the tears off his face. He stops what he's doing and goes up to where the avengers hang around at seeing Tony and Steve talking with each other as he goes to get a bottle of water. "Hey Peter what's going on?" Steve asks noticing that Peter was upset with something. 

"Not much Mr. Rogers." 

"You sure kid? You don't sound like not much is going on." Tony puts in. 

Peter sighs "I just got a call form a police officer about my aunt she got in a car accident she's injured badly and I don't know what to do if she dies, she's my only family I have left.." 

Steve puts an arm around Peter "hey now it's okay Pete, you'll be okay we're here for you." 

"Thank you Mr. Rogers." Peter hugs him which surprises Steve he pats him on the back "no problem Peter. How about you ride down with Tony the hospital is on the route he's going to." 

"Really?!" 

"What!" Tony said surprised "Steve I'm not letting him ride with me in my limo this meeting is very important!" 

"Tony it'll just be one stop you can handle it, it's not the end of the world" 

Tony groans "Fine but just for that stop!" 

***Awhile later***

Tony drops off Peter at the hospital. Peter waves goodbye before walking in at the limo driving off. 

Soon Happy stops the limo at the place where Tony was meeting with the person or people. Tony gets out of the car walking in the alley he feels a tap on his shoulder having him turn around seeing no one. Before turning around again seeing Deadpool making him jump a little. 

"hahaha got you Stark!" 

"yeah, yeah whatever Wade let's just get down to business. I need you to keep an eye on this kid" Tony takes out a picture of Peter "Think you can do that?" 

Wade smiled like an idiot under his mask "You got irondad!" 

"good and don't call me that." Tony walks back to the limo and leaves.


	11. Body dysmorphia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boyfriend making sure his baby boy knows that he's perfect the way he is, and consider this a message for all transgendered people or anyone in general that you're beautiful the way you are some people are just jerks if they hurt you

Peter stayed at the hospital all night in the room aunt may was in to make sure she'll be alright. Watching her sleeping in the bed he didn't care if he lost sleep because of it. Why would he though most of the college kids said that he looked like he barely got sleep anyways. 

In the middle of the night Peter went to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror he then starts to remove his shirt, binder, shorts and underwear seeing the full view of his body. "I'm a boy, I've always known I was but.. my body doesn't show it.." 

He puts his hands on his chest feeling the scars from his binders and from self harm. His arms being covered in cuts from more bullying from Flash and others that were following in his footsteps. Even though Flash wasn't in the college he was going to anymore he still kept tormenting Peter online and like being said before other bullies following what Flash use to do. 

Peter starts to look around for any type of blade finding a razor in the cupboards taking it out holding it up and cutting his chest wincing from the pain. Watching as the blood runs down his chest, in the mirror Peter watched and tears falling down his cheeks. 

Wiping them away he cleans up the blood throwing the paper towels he used in the trash, putting his clothes back on before walking back out seeing aunt may peacefully asleep. He goes over to the bed kissing her head "Hope you feel better soon aunt may." 

Leaving the room unaware that Deadpool was watching the whole time. 

***Back at Peter's dorm***

Peter got into his dorm turning on the lights going over to the fridge to get something to eat but stopped "I shouldn't eat. It'll make me fatter than I already am." closing the fridge and laying down on the couch stomach growling hungry but he didn't care. Then a knock came from the door, Peter got up answering it seeing Wade "oh hi Wade." he smiled 

"Hey Petey-pie I brought some tacos, I know it's not taco Tuesday but would you like to eat them with me?" 

"N-no thanks Wade" Peter's stomach growled after saying that 

"Mhm your stomach begs to differ. Come on please!!!" 

Peter sighs "okay come on." he lets Wade in and they sit on the couch together eating the tacos "So, I heard your aunt got into a car crash I'm sorry for that baby." 

"It's fine Wade. She's seems to be doing okay which I'm glad for." 

Wade finishes his taco before asking "So, for no reason can you take your shirt off Petey?" 

Peter blushes hard "U-um why?" 

"Because I care for you and need to know what's under there." 

"I'm sorry Wade but no." 

Wade gets up "come on Petey-pie let me see" he starts to take the shirt off Peter but Peter doesn't make it easy as he fights back "I said no!" but Wade was stronger and pulls it off him seeing the cuts. Peter starts to cry as Wade looks at him "oh petey." he puts a hand on his chest feeling the cuts and starts to kiss his chest "it's alright." 

He continues to kiss him. "You're perfect..." Peter continues to cry but the tears of sorrow started to become tears of joy and comfort from his boyfriend. 

"... Fucking perfect, Petey" Wade whispers 


	12. pool day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy chapter with an entitled women to come along to ruin it.

It was a hot day and with all the bad stuff Peter was going through Wade thought about taking him to a pool and have him relax also to spend more time with him. 

Once there though Peter was kind of reluctant going to the pool. It was actually awhile since being to one only time he could remember was when he was around either eight or nine with aunt May and Uncle Ben whenever they'd go he'd always pick out his favorite pink one suite with little flowers on it. Remembering it made him smile but that was before his transition and he liked being a boy more. 

While in his thoughts remembering old times Peter set his towel down on a chair as Wade set the swim bag in the middle of the two lounge chairs pulling out his unicorn float tube to lay in. He looks at peter "Ready to have fun baby?" 

"Um.. yeah I am I just have to put my sunscreen on and swim around a bit." 

"Great! You have the most fun ever! Meanwhile yours truly is going to get this blown up." He walks up to Peter kissing his lips "Be back soon Petey-pie! Enjoy yourself!" Wade takes his unblown up unicorn tube to where the air tube was for it to get blown up seeing a long line Wade's jaw dropped "aw shit." 

Peter put his sunscreen on and went to the shallow end of the pool setting his feet in feeling the cold water brace his skin making him get chills threw out his body. And he sits enjoying his time while waiting for his boyfriend to come "Excuse me!" he hears someone yell but ignores "Excuse me!!" he hears it again but again ignores it "this is what I needed very relaxing." he says to himself before feeling a tap on his shoulder turning around seeing a Karen herself haircut and all. 

"Yes ma'am can I help you?" he asks thinking he might be in the way of the women getting in the pool. 

"Why don't you have a shirt on?!" 

"because it's hot and at pools you don't normally have shirts on at pools." 

The women scoffs "Don't give me an attitude. Young girls like you shouldn't be showing your bare chest to everyone here!" 

It finally clicks in Peter's head that his women thinks he's a girl though he looks nothing like a girl and likes it that way "sorry miss but I'm not a girl and I don't need a shirt on so please leave me alone I just want to enjoy the pool with my boyfriend." 

Karen gets red in the faces and starts to yell at Peter "STOP LYING TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT LIKE ANYONE WOULD DATE YOUR UGLY FACE, I'M GOING TO GET SECURITY AND HAVE YOU BANNED!!!" she proceeds to walk away. Peter feeling a bit hurt just shrugs and continues to sit and wait for Wade to show up. 

After a while Wade finally comes up "hey sorry I took so long baby that line was freaking long." Peter smiled "it's okay Wade, You won't believe what just happened some crazy lady came up to me and thought I still looked like a girl." he laughs 

Wade laughs to "Wow she must be seriously stupid if she thought that! Well I'm going to enjoy my unicorn tube." he places the tube in the water and gets in it "If you need anything I'll be in the tube!" 

"Alright!" Peter calls as Wade floats away. Peter laughs Wade always knew how to make him smile he continues to sit on the edge of the pool until the she beast came again this time with a security guard "There she is officer! This girl has been very rude to me and refuses to put a shirt on showing her bare chest for all to see!" Peter really felt pain as she continued to call Peter a girl. 

The security guard just rolled his eyes clearly knowing that this lady is crazy "Ma'am this is clearly a young man who is just enjoying the pool like everyone else and I suggest you leave him alone or I'm going to have you thrown out." 

Karen just gets angrier looking like she'll turn into hulk "NO NO NO! You're lying to! She's obviously a girl! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU KICK HER OUT!" At this point Wade notices and gets out of his tube going over the situation "Is everything okay Petey?" he ask 

When the Karen heard Wade call Peter that name she instantly shut up. Giving both of them a death glare and left the security guard apologized to them and hoped that they had a good rest of the day. To be honest the rest of the day was really good after swimming Peter and Wade went to get ice cream and thankfully never saw that lady again. 

Peter was very happy with himself he was finally able to stand up for himself.


	13. Penny Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story of how Penny became Peter.

In May and Ben's apartment they watched their niece playing with her friend pretending to superheroes just like ironman fighting the bad guy. Penny was always the one who liked to pretend to be ironman both aunt and uncle thought it was because she had a crush on Tony Stark. 

Penny thought that to she really looked up to the superhero and wanted to be like him some day or at least get to meet him again telling her she did a good job taking out that monster with her gautlet he told her "Nice work kid." before flying off. 

She'd always remember that moment. 

***4 years later***

Penny was at school with some of the girls from her class talking about dresses and other girl things. But she wasn't really interested "why is it that I don't these things anymore? I use to like dresses all the time and make-up." Penny looked at herself in one of the small hand held mirror that the other girls would carry around "does this feel right?" she asked herself looking at her long brown hair and wondering what it would look like short like boy hair. 

When she came home she went up to aunt May and asked "Can I get my hair cut auntie May?" 

May looked at her "sure sweetie, how much would you want cut?" 

"all the way down! Like boy hair!" she exclaimed 

"boy hair? Why do you want that sweetie?" 

"I don't know.. I just think it'll be right." 

May nods "Alright I'll get you an appointment soon" 

Penny hugged her aunt "Thank you so much!" before going to her room to do homework. 

Soon Penny got her hair cut like she wanted and she loved it. 

Over the years she started to wear more rugged clothes and started to wear binders as she got to high school. It wasn't until around the end of the first year of high school Penny came out to Aunt May and Uncle Ben that she was actually a he. 

At first a bit surprised they kind of knew it was coming from how he was acting around eleven years old. They except him for who he was and were glad of him telling them. 

"So what do you want your new name to be honey?" May asked 

"I was thinking Peter. Close to Penny so you can still remember her, but I don't want to be called that name ever again please." 

"That's fine bud we understand." 

Peter couldn't help as tears of joy started to go down his cheeks and hugged them both "Thank you so much for understanding I love you both!" 

"We love you to Peter." Ben replies 

"And we always will no matter who you choose to be." May says. 

***Present Day***

Peter looked at a picture with himself and Uncle Ben Today was the day that he came out to him and May both. Also the day of the year after of when he died, Peter always kept that picture to remember uncle Ben of how accepting he was to Peter and that he'll never be forgotten of what happened that day.


End file.
